landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sandy Fox
Sandy Fox (born July 13, 1963, born Marie Danielle Fox) is an American voice actress who has had numerous roles in various animated cartoon and Japanese anime series, and video games. She voices Dinah in The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock. Her height is 4'11" on her Myspace page. Together with her husband, fellow voice actor and Love Planet Records co-founder, Lex Lang, they perform in a musical group called Butterfly. They are also founders and creators of "H2OmWater with Intention" a natural spring water brand that inspires positive thinking and raises awareness around world water issues and the environment. H2Om water was voted STYLE.com's TOP 5 GREAT ENHANCED WATERS in 2007. Fox is a member of Social and Environmental Entrepreneurs and is founder of The Love Planet Foundation. Fox is known for her high-pitched voice and is often cast as very young girls. Filmography Anime Roles * .hack//Legend of the Twilight (TV) - Mireille * .hack//SIGN (TV) - A-20 * .hack//Unison (OVA) - Mistral * Ai Yori Aoshi (TV) - Utsume * Akira: The Special Edition (movie) - Kiyoko * Angel Tales (TV) - Kurumi the Hamster * Appleseed (film) ''- Hitomi * ''Argento Soma (TV) - Harriet "Hattie" Bartholomew * Battle Athletes (OAV) - Various * Catnapped! The Movie - Meeko * Chobits (TV) - Sumomo * Cowboy Bebop (TV) - Bowhead; Orphan; Pinky * Ai Yori Aoshi (TV)- Fairy Girl in Jungle Maze * Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (TV) - Kazuki Yotsuga * eX-Driver (OAV) - Girl A; Student * Fist of the North Star (TV) - Lynn * Flint the Time Detective (TV) - Talen the Pink Squirrel * Fushigi Yūgi (TV) - Chiriko * Geneshaft (TV) - Tiki Musicanova * Gestalt (OAV) - Suzu the Dark Elf * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (TV) - Tachikoma; unlisted credits * Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite (TV) - Cynthia Landlavizar / Grace * Hand Maid May (TV) - Miyuki Zin * Haré+Guu (TV) - Marie * Heat Guy J (TV) - Monica Gabriel * Hello Kitty's Paradise (TV) - Lacey the Racoon * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (U.S. TV) - Harmony (eps 1, 9, 18 and 30) * Immortal Grand Prix (Microseries only) - Amy Stapleton * Kannazuki no Miko (TV) - Nekoko * Karas - Amefuriko * Kikaider (TV) * Leave it to Piyoko! (OAV) - Pyocola Analogue III / Piyoko * Love Hina (TV) - Moé * Love Hina Again (OAV) - Kuro; Moe; Student * Magic Knight Rayearth (TV) - Hikari (ep 8); Hikaru's Friend A (ep 1) * Magic Knight Rayearth 2 (TV 2) - Aska * Mao-chan (TV) - Mao Onigawara * Mars Daybreak (TV) - Shie * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (movie) - Kochun Hein; Leah Mariba * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (OAV) - Child; Sweeter Twin * Nightwalker (TV) - Guni * Ninja Cadets (OAV) - Sakura * Omishi Magical Theater Risky Safety (TV) - Risky * Onegai Teacher - Maho Kazami; Marie * Onegai Twins - Marie * Rave Master (TV) - Reina (young) * Sailor Moon ''(Viz Media redub) - Chibiusa * ''Sailor Moon Crystal ''- Chibiusa * ''Scrapped Princess (TV) - Cin * Serial Experiments Lain (TV) - Myu-Myu * Shinzo (TV) - Este * Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Neju Na Melmas; NaBiko (credited as Marie Danelle) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (TV) - T-AI * Ultra Maniac (TV) - Luna * Vampire Princess Miyu (TV) - Kayo (Ep. 7) * Vandread (TV) - Paiway Underberg * Vandread: The Second Stage (TV) - Paiway Underberg Film roles * Dinah in The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (voice) Video Game Roles * A-20 in .hack//MUTATION * A-20 in .hack//OUTBREAK * A-20 in .hack//QUARANTINE * Asta in .hack//G.U.|.hack//G.U. vol.1//Rebirth * Flonne in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness * Aigle, Great Khan in Rumble Roses XX (uncredited) * Helga in Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed (uncredited) * Manna Martyr Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm * Marona in Phantom Brave (uncredited) * Meena in Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (uncredited) * Mistral in .hack//INFECTION * Mistral in .hack//MUTATION * Mistral in .hack//OUTBREAK * Mistral in .hack//QUARANTINE * Phenyl Neet Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm * Princess Fillet in Brave Fencer Musashi (as Marie Danielle) * Row in Radiata Stories (uncredited) * Slain Civilians in Silent Bombe] (as Marie Danielle) * Tamara, Mieu in Tales of the Abyss (uncredited) Documentaries *''Adventures in Voice Acting''- Herself Other Appearances *''[hammy! The All-New Press Your Luck'' - Herself (Episodes 14, Tournament of Champions Round 2 and Finals. She Whammied out in the final game. Her husband Lex Lang was on the show one year before, but did not win.) Staff * Magic Knight Rayearth (TV) : Theme Song Performance * Magic Knight Rayearth 2 (TV 2) : Lyrics, Theme Song Performance (OP & ED) * Rurouni Kenshin (TV) : Theme Song Performance Resources *Anime News Network Accessed on February 18, 2006. External links *Official Sandy Fox Website *Love Planet Records official Website Fox, Sandy